love doesn't cost a thing
by Ummahyuuga
Summary: Hinata finally has the courage to tell Naruto that she loves him.


A\N: Another love story. This is a gaahina pairing as you all know. They just look so cool together. I was reading through this again when i noticed a lot of mistakes, so this has been edited and hopefully it's better now.I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot. No flames please.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

I have to tell him, thought a blue-eyed girl as she walked down the streets of konoha. She was Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, she had long hair in a pretty shade of blue and bangs at the side of her face giving her a love shaped face. She had the standard white pupiless eyes all the hyuugas had evidence of their kekkei genkai the Byakuugan. This 'him' that she was talking about was Uzumaki Naruto, he had golden blonde hair in a spiky unruly mess, his eyes were a deep expressive blue the color of the ocean.  
As she made her way to the training field she kept on thinking about what she was going to say to Naruto, she has held a torch for Naruto ever since she could remember, she couldn't help the fact that she was a very shy person and sometimes found it difficult to express herself. As she made her way to the training grounds where she knew Naruto was she heard the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. He was probably training with his kage bunshins.  
"hey Hinata" he shouted as he noticed her standing there  
"how are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while" he said as his mouth curled into a grin.  
"I'm fine . I was wondering if i could talk to you" she said. He motioned for her to come over with his hands  
"Naruto-kun"she started as they sat down on a stump " I've been wanting to tell you something for a very long time. I've always been watching you hoping that one day i will get the chance to walk beside you, I admired your strenght and your courage and how you were true to your ninja way. What i'm trying to say is that i love you" the clearing was quiet as Hinata waited for Naruto to say something  
"Hinata I'm sorry. I'm really happy that someone loves me but I'm in love with sakura-chan .I'm really sorry " he finished not looking at her.  
She felt like her world was crashing down on her. She knew that this was a long shot . She felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces. Hinata ran away from him at full speed ,she could hear him shouting her name, tears dripped from her face as she ran away. Tired she leaned against a tree, she sat down burying her face in her knees.  
"Hinata" she could still hear him shouting her name

''Naruto'' a new voice shouted

''Sakura-chan''Naruto shouted back  
''Naruto-baka,have you forgotten that Gaara-sama is coming to see you, he is waiting for you, he said you should meet him at Ichiraku's'' Naruto sighed loudly as he walked away with sakura. I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation but i did hear one thing  
''Sakura-chan don't forget our date tonight''Naruto said excitedly  
''Hai Hai'' she replied laughing softly.  
Hinata broke down into fresh tears

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara tapped his fingers impatiently on the table as he waited for his blonde haired friend to arrive. They always met up for ramen whenever he came for a meeting but that wasn't the only reason why he was always eager to come to konoha, As the kazekage he always has clans and prominent families offering their ladies hands in marraige, girls and women always throwing themselves at his feet but only one girl caught his attention, she wasn't that special aside from being the heiress of a very strong and well known clan, to him she was the perfect description of perfect, he did not want to believe that he was in love with her but all the symptoms where there and he could not deny the racing of his heart or the rolling of his tummy whenever she was near

''I'm sorry i'm late!'' a loud voice shouted ''A complication happened with Hinata'' Naruto continued  
''What complication?'' Gaara asked as his eyes narrowed  
''I was training when Hinata ran into me,we started talking when she told me that she loves me'' Naruto continued while Gaara was in thought about what he just heard '' but i just had to say no'' Naruto finished  
''you must really be stupid to say no'' Gaara told him coldly.  
''you know I love Sakura-chan I'm finally having a chance with her, besides Hinata is really weird'' Naruto told Gaara. As Naruto was munching on his ramen Gaara was trying so hard to control the urge to slap Naruto silly  
''where is she now?'' Gaara asked him in a tight voice

'' well she ran away so i don't know'' Naruto said.  
'' that is just like you' 'Gaara said angrily, Naruto looked surprised ''do you know how long she has loved you? I wish it was me, you are so insensitive" Gaara told him queitly as he started to leave,Naruto's voice stopped him '' I know you like her Gaara, so you go after her and I'll stick with Sakura'' Gaara just grunted as he left the shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx( Hinata's pov)

UGH! If there is a price for rotten judgement i guess i've already won that, no man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history been there done that, first with Neji now Naruto. Is this karma? what did i do to deserve this? my hands were bloody and aching. I was hitting the training log with a vengeance when i saw him.  
we don't really talk but every time we do I feel my heart beating ten times faster and when I look into those aqua-marine eyes I feel like nothing can go wrong. I've refused to analyse my feelings for him because I've only ever wanted to feel that way with Naruto but I couldn't help but blush at the way he was staring at me so intently  
''Gaara-sama'' I said as he stepped away from his hiding place  
'' I thought I told you to call me Gaara, Hinata-san'' Gaara said to me in his deep baritone voice

''only if you call me Hinata'' I replied while smiling

'' I like it better when you smile. I hate to see you cry'' Gaara told me solemnly  
''Hai, Ano what are you doing here?'' I asked him

'' I just wanted to take a walk through the forest'' when I looked into his eyes I felt I couldn't breathe

'' Hinata can you tell me what's wrong? I'm a really good listener'' he told me, he held out his hand and I took it, it felt large and incredibly warm in my small dainty hand, my heart missed a bit  
'' well, it's just that I want to leave konoha'' I finally admitted as my eyes grew misty, I gripped his hand tightly

''I've had enough of everybody looking down on me, everybody rejecting me, even my own father'' I said dismayed ''when the world comes crashing down on you always know that somebody cares even if it is somebody you never expect'' then he pecked me on the forehead . Nobody has ever done that to me before so I hugged him and pressed my face to his chest, I could hear his heartbeat, it was racing like mine. I felt my worries fading away, his mere presence made me sane even Naruto could never make me feel this way.

xxxxxxx(Gaara's pov)

so much warmth ''sigh'' I sighed as I moved away from the warmth. we were still facing each other,  
''Hinata do you know why i'm in konoha?'' I asked her  
''Ano, you came to discuss some things with Tsunade-sama'' came her tentative reply  
''yes, but the real reason is that , the council of suna has decided that I need to get married, so to strenghten the alliance between suna and konoha the bride will be from konoha'' I said as I brought out a black velvet box, looking at her I knew only her could be the one so I decided to ask her

''you said you want to leave, so leave with me, marry me?and become my wife'' I told her as she stared at the ring wide-eyed

''I'm not pressuring you into anything this is totally your choice, out of every girl in konoha there is no one I want but you'' I finished truthfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxx(Hinata's pov)

I kept on repeating the question over and over in my head. I looked at the ring it had a very big lavender colored daimond. it was beautiful, he was beautiful, I wanted it all, I wanted a life with him

''yes I'll marry you'' I told him, he took my hand and put the ring on it, that was when we shared our first kiss, it was like a drug and I couldn't get enough, after some few minutes we seprated because oxygen was needed in our lungs. He placed his forehead on mine  
''I'll inform Tsunade of my decision'' he said as he stole a kiss from me again ''speaking of Tsunade I'm late for a meeting with her, let me drop you at home'' He murmured against my lips ''hmmmmn'' I hummed as he started to get up  
''after this kiss'' I said as I pulled him down again. I couldn't have been more happier than right now, he gave me a goodbye peck on the forehead as he left for his meeting, I went up to my room in a trance like state and did everything with a big goofy smile on my face.

xxxxxxxxxx

''you have decided?'' asked the hokage, she had blonde hair which was tied up in two low pony tails, she had sharp hazel eyes, she wore a grey kimono with green baggy trousers with a green jacket  
''Hai'' the red haired kazekage told her  
'' so tell me, is it Hinata?'' the hokage asked mischeviously  
''As a matter of fact it is'' the kazekage replied a small smile forming on his face  
'' I knew you'd make the right choice'' Tsunade said as she patted him on the back, they spent the rest of the day planning the wedding and ofcourse Tsunde took the oppurtunity to indulge in her favorite past time, drinking her hidden stash of sake.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a sunny morning in konoha, the birds were singing, not a grey cloud in the sky and to some today was a very important day.

''Are you nervous?'' Naruto asked Gaara.  
Naruto was dressed in a black hakama with orange flames at the bottom, with a dark orange obi, he was Gaara's best man.  
Gaara was dressed in a black hakama with red circles adorning it, he had on a dark red obi with his ceremoinial kage robes and hat.  
''i don't get nervous'' Gaara told him simply they were standing on a podium in a grassy field waiting for the bride. Temari, Ten-Ten and sakura were all dresssed in pink kimonos and white obi's and behind them was the bride.  
Hinata, she looked so stunning Gaara couldn't take his eyes off her, she was wearing a lavender kimono with dark pink edges, the kimono had dark purple splashed on it with blue and white leaves all around it, she was wearing a white and blue obi with a dark blue sash with yellow tips tied around the obi. Her dark blue hair was tied in a bun with her bangs falling, her hair had glittering beads in them a gift from her father and lastly she was wearing her mother's necklace, it was oval in shape with a lavender colored daimond sitting in the middle, the ceremony began as the bridegroom and bride sat down facing each other, they were having a flower wedding.  
Gaara picked up a tulip from his selection of flowers meaning 'I'll love you forever', he placed it behind her ear, she grabbed his hand and placed a jasmine in it meaning 'your the only one for me' next Gaara gave her a lily meaning 'you are beautiful' then she gave him a sunflower meaning 'you are my sun' then Gaara placed a rose band on her wrist meaning 'I love you' the next thing Hinata had to give wasn't really a flower, she dangled a mistletoe over their heads, smiling sheepishly she whispered ''kiss me'' to him, and that was just what he did.

A\N: well that's the end. That was a long one-short. well I try my best. so I'm not really good at describing their clothes so I'm sorry if it looked all messed up. I dont really know much about flowers so I'm sorry again if I mixed up meanings. For my Demon Village, chapter 2 will soon be up so please don't lose faith in me or my story. I know it's been a long time sorry for that. please don't forget to leave a review and thanks for reading this story.


End file.
